


【星昴】阴天快乐 番外 - 葡萄成熟时

by halfcigarette



Category: Tokyo Babylon
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:21:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25380790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfcigarette/pseuds/halfcigarette
Summary: 一辆温柔的车~~纯车，没有什么实际剧情，大量名词动词名词动词，有雷慎入~~
Relationships: Sakurazuka Seishirou/Sumeragi Subaru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	【星昴】阴天快乐 番外 - 葡萄成熟时

番外

葡萄成熟时

“嘀——”  
星史郎从怀中掏出房卡靠在感应器上，绿色的灯闪了一下，房门应声打开，不过这次他没有将昴流留在身后，而是绅士地用手扶着门，对昴流做了一个“请”的手势，让他先进屋。  
虽然比九年前长高了一些，但星史郎仍然要比昴流高出半个头来，从星史郎身边穿过的时候，对方呼吸的热气喷在了昴流的耳朵上，他浑身哆嗦了一下，脸上不禁泛起了一层红晕。  
星史郎将昴流的反应看在眼里，嘴角不自觉地微微勾起，然后松开手，房门悄无声息地在他们身后关上了。

先进屋的昴流借着暖黄色的昏暗光线看清楚了房间的布局：整面墙的落地窗拉着浅金色的遮光窗帘；房间的中央是一张巨大的新中式风格的黑胡桃木架子床，分立于四个床角的立柱与床顶的横杆组成了一个大大的框架，仿佛一个透明的罩子将整张床框住；床头靠着的那面背板墙也是浅金色的，床尾还横向摆着一张等长的贵妃榻，黑色的天鹅绒材质，靠背上随意摆放着两个和窗帘同色的缎面靠枕。整间屋子的背景色都是浅金色的，所以分外突出了居中的黑色床榻，然而地上的地毯却是大片的纯黑底色上装饰着金色的线条，和房间的主题色交错呼应。  
“黑色和金色的搭配，果然和星史郎先生非常相称…”，昴流在心里默默地想。

“昴流君，你在想什么？”  
不知什么时候，星史郎走到了昴流的身后，他的大衣已经脱下，现在只穿着一身黑色的西服。  
他轻轻撩起昴流的一缕头发，然后撇到对方耳后。星史郎带着薄茧的指尖似有若无的掠过昴流的耳廓，然后这个年轻人的耳朵刷的一下就红透了。  
“昴流君，你这里，很敏感啊…”  
星史郎俯下身，从背后凑近昴流的耳边轻声细语到，同时将更多的热气喷洒上去。  
眼看着面前的年轻人已经不受控制的开始微微颤抖，星史郎不再逗他，而是扶住他的双肩，轻轻将他转过身来，和自己面对着面。

昴流没有说话，他抬起头，认真地用目光描摹着星史郎的轮廓，仔仔细细地从眼睛到鼻梁再到嘴唇，不放过他脸上的任何一处角落。  
“昴流君，你在看什…”  
可是不等话出口，星史郎的双唇就被昴流擒住了，他踮起脚凑近星史郎的唇瓣，轻轻啄了两下，然后试探地伸出舌头，对着唇缝的位置，浅浅地舔了一下。  
就那么浅浅的一下，星史郎的理智就叫嚣着要离开自己的身体。很明显昴流没有接吻方面的经验，此刻正面临着止步不前的尴尬，在这个时候，就需要星史郎这样一个更加成熟的男人来做他的领路人。  
他一只手按住昴流的后脑勺，用力加深了这个吻，同时另一只手也不老实地攀上了昴流的前胸，一粒一粒解开他红色大衣的扣子。  
星史郎用力撬开昴流的双唇，舌尖灵活地探入对方口中，翻滚搅动着，浓烈的烟草气息在一瞬间冲撞进昴流的呼吸。两人的舌头纠缠在一起，仿佛是两尾在狭窄的鱼缸中追逐嬉戏的金鱼，你追我赶间口中的津液也逐渐变得充沛，而仅仅是口腔中充实的满足感就已经让昴流头晕目眩脚底发软。他的双手覆上星史郎的肩膀，必须倚靠着对方的身体才不至于瘫倒在地上。纠缠拉扯间，昴流觉得自己呼吸的力量都被对方剥夺，在这逐渐失控的亲吻中，昴流感觉到严重的缺氧，但唯一能做的也只有更深入地向对方的口中探索以获取充足的氧气。

看着眼前的人呼吸急促面色潮红，眼角也因为缺氧沾上了氤氲的水汽，星史郎轻轻松开了对方，他的舌头从昴流的口中退出，却在离开的时候勾连出一缕银丝，沾在昴流的唇瓣上。星史郎抬起右手，拇指的指腹用力，将昴流唇上那一缕亮晶晶的东西抹匀。  
“昴流君，喜欢么？”  
听到星史郎的声音，昴流微微睁开眼睛，他的脸此时已经烧到发烫，连同着身体的某一部分，在刚才那充满情欲的吻中渐渐苏醒。  
他的双手环住星史郎的脖子，整个身体都倒入对方的怀抱中。  
“星史郎…先生…我…喜欢你…”  
一开口，昴流就发现自己的声音嘶哑到可怕，那是沾染了情欲后的嗓音，充满了性感的诱惑。  
身上的大衣已经在刚才的激吻中被星史郎轻轻褪下，顺着丝质的衬衣无声地滑到地毯上。星史郎揽住昴流的腰，调转了一下姿势，顺势将昴流放倒在床尾的贵妃榻上。

星史郎的双手抚过昴流滚烫的面颊，然后顺着下颌和脖颈轻轻下滑，停留在了他扣的紧紧的衬衫领口和领带结上。轻轻解开他的领带，星史郎毫不犹豫地将这条红色布料覆盖在昴流的眼睛上，并后在他的脑后系了一个牢固的结。  
“呜…星史郎先生…别这样…”  
被剥夺了视觉的昴流不安地扭动着身子，试图挣脱束缚。  
“乖…别动…”  
星史郎弯下腰，抬起昴流的下巴，在他的唇上安抚般地轻轻一吻，“好好感受…”  
说着，他重新直起身子，然后逐一解开昴流那黑色衬衣的扣子。

衬衣的材质无比柔软丝滑，在打开的一瞬间就顺着昴流雪白的皮肤滑到两边，但是由于下摆还被他腰上的皮带紧紧束住，因此暴露在外面的皮肤只有胸膛连带着肩膀和上臂。但是这样部分露出的皮肤却比整个的赤裸更加刺激着星史郎的视觉神经。昴流那被黑色裤子包裹的双腿和尚未脱离衬衫桎梏的小臂都隐匿在了他身下的黑色天鹅绒榻上，剩下的苍白消瘦的身体，不断起伏的胸膛，连同着蒙住双眼的红色领带一起，竟奇异般的组成了一幅类似于血的献祭一般旖旎又香艳的画面。  
此时此刻，昴流由于看不见眼前发生的事情，无异于将整个人交到了星史郎的手里，他的内心也隐约升起一种把自己当成即将要奉献给神明的祭品的错觉。而星史郎，就是他的神明。

星史郎伸出双手，一路抚摸过昴流凸起的锁骨和圆润的肩头，然后将右手压在他的左胸上，感受着下面那具年轻身体的有力的心跳，接着，如恶作剧一般，突然捏住昴流胸口的两点红樱，轻轻揉搓着，乳头很快便在挑逗下挺立了起来。昴流的口中发出了渴望着更多的呻吟声。星史郎低下头含住了对方一边的乳尖，用自己的舌尖去舔舐，同时也不忘继续慰藉着另一边。被剥夺了视觉后的昴流对于触感变得更加敏锐，他甚至能感受到对方那细密的舌苔刮过乳头上时的微麻，一股热流顺着自己的大脑和脊髓直达下腹，他的分身渐渐挺立，却被西裤和皮带紧紧束缚着，于是他只能蜷起一边的腿并不断抬起自己的腰肢去摩擦对方的身体。  
星史郎将昴流的反应看在眼里，舌尖沿着对方的胸腹一路向下，沾染了唾液的皮肤在空调暖风的吹拂下，泛起一阵阵凉意，连带着的是微微酥麻的快感。星史郎解开了昴流的皮带，轻轻褪下他的西裤和短裤，然后抬起昴流的上半身，剥掉了那最后包裹着皮肤的黑色丝质衬衣。  
终于，昴流整个人，完完全全的呈现在了星史郎的面前。  
昴流的体毛并不旺盛，除了下腹的一丛茂密黑色外，全身上下都很光滑。失去了衣服的昴流没有了最后的安全感，他抬起双手，试图去抓住星史郎，这时他那年长的爱人紧紧握住昴流的双手，然后举过他的头顶压在榻上，两人十指紧扣，交换了一个深情的吻。

“…星史郎…先生…”  
昴流的分身已经彻底从下腹那一丛浓密的黑色中抬起了头，一丝亮晶晶的前液也从铃口渗了出来。他难耐地想用手去纾解，却被星史郎禁锢在头顶，只能发出破碎的呻吟。但这声音在星史郎听来却是最佳的催情剂，仿佛是邀请着他进行下一步的动作。  
“昴流君，不要着急…”  
星史郎吻着昴流的嘴角，然后含住他的耳垂轻轻舔了一下。接下来，他放开昴流的双手，覆上他的身体两侧再一路下滑，最后按在了昴流的大腿上，然后，他低下头，毫不犹豫地一口含住了对方早已挺立的分身。

“啊...”  
昴流扬起脖子，发出了一声压抑的低吼，他的身体被星史郎温暖湿润的口腔包裹着，紧绷着的腹肌也因为对方的吞吐动作而一阵阵的战栗。星史郎十分有技巧地服务着昴流的分身，舌尖沿着对方的冠状沟轻轻旋转，并不时地扫过铃口，前精混合着唾液将昴流的整根柱体沾湿。  
强烈的刺激让昴流的意识得以清醒一瞬，他意识到星史郎正在为自己口交，虽然大脑一再告诉自己这样太过羞耻，但是本能的反应仍让他挺起腰将更多的自己送入对方口中。星史郎对昴流的反应感到满意，于是奖励般地吸吮了一下他的顶端，同时也将柱身更深地吞下，几乎快要达到喉咙的最深处，被异物顶住的喉咙条件反射的紧闭，而温热湿润的口腔粘膜也给予顶端最贴合的触感。

昴流伸出双手插进了星史郎的发丝中，终于在九年之后做了当初自己想做但是没敢做的事，他摸到了这个男人的头发，确实是如同自己想象中的一样柔软。身下传来阵阵酥麻的快感让他不自觉手下用力，将星史郎的头按的更低。不断被撩拨抬高的欲望让昴流不再掩饰地发出呻吟，他的呼吸逐渐加重并变得越来越急促，整根柱身也开始不受控制地轻轻跳动起来。昴流试图将自己的分身从星史郎的口中抽离出来。  
“…星史郎…先生…我想射…”  
然而星史郎早已知晓这样的身体反应背后的意思，却并不打算就此放开昴流。他压住昴流大腿的双手施加下更重的力道不让对方乱动，接着便是更深的几下吞吐，一股浓稠滚烫的精液直接射进了星史郎的口中。  
“啊…啊…”  
得以释放的昴流发出一声满足的喟叹，接着整个人便脱力地彻底摊到在了贵妃榻上。星史郎直起身子，将昴流的精液悉数咽入腹中，然后面带微笑，摘下了蒙在昴流眼睛上的领带。

骤然从黑暗中释放的昴流被头顶的光线刺激，抬起手挡住眼睛。星史郎弯下腰，轻轻拉开昴流的手，直视着对方的眼睛，他的身体还带着高潮后的余韵，恍惚中觉得自己好像刚刚射进了星史郎的嘴里，于是脸又腾地一下红了。  
“昴流君，感觉还好么？”  
“…星史郎先生，刚刚我…对不起…”  
“昴流君不用道歉哦，因为我很喜欢，昴流君…很美味…”  
说着，星史郎低下头，再次吻上了昴流的双唇，而昴流也将双臂紧紧地缠住星史郎的脖子，模仿着一开始星史郎和他接吻时的做法，将自己的舌头探入对方的口中，交换索取着彼此的唾液。昴流突然想到了汉语里“相濡以沫”这个词，他觉得自己好像也是一条即将要渴死的鱼，只有面前这个男人的亲吻才能给自己生的希望。

原本只是出于安抚自己年轻爱人的浅吻逐渐变得缠绵，星史郎放开昴流的唇，在他耳边用充满情欲的沙哑嗓音轻轻说，“昴流君，要开始下一步了，可以么？”  
昴流目光迷离地看着星史郎，自己一丝不挂地躺着，皮肤因为情动而透出淡淡的粉色，对方的身上却还整整齐齐地穿着全套的西服，只是被刚才的动作弄得有点皱。即便是情人间的亲密关系，也让昴流有种被对方彻底看透的羞耻感。想到接下来会发生什么，昴流既紧张又隐隐的期待，他用手肘撑着上身坐了起来，主动将星史郎的西服外套脱下，然后拉着他的领带凑近对方的脸颊，轻轻吻了一下。  
“星史郎先生…请你…”  
听到昴流的声音都在微微颤抖，星史郎不知道他是出于紧张还是什么别的原因，于是将昴流拥在怀里，凑近他的耳边轻轻问到，  
“昴流君，你想说什么？”  
星史郎挺括的衬衣布料摩擦着昴流胸前的红点，这样的刺激让他本就敏感的身体变得更加渴望与难耐，他低下头，将手放在星史郎的皮带扣上，一下一下地划着。  
“我…还没有做过…也许，不够好…”  
听到昴流的话，星史郎其实是有一些诧异的，他没有想到已经二十五岁的昴流还尚未经人事。他回想起当年在东京希尔顿的那个晚上，那时候大胆的昴流，到如今变成这样一个冷清禁欲的青年，难道真的是自己当年的做法太不近人情，伤害了这孩子的心理。于是他故意下重手捏过昴流的下巴，用舌尖在他耳廓上轻轻画着圈圈，并将中指伸进了他的耳朵里。  
“昴流君，知道要做什么吗？”  
昴流点了点头，他的脸更红了，但是却大胆地抬起头看着星史郎。  
“我知道…我上网看过…”  
“昴流君，以后不需要上网看这些，因为所有的我都可以教你 …”  
“你一定会做的很好的。”  
说着，星史郎扯掉自己的领带，解开最上面的两粒纽扣，然后拦腰抱起了昴流，将他放到柔软的大床上。

“昴流君，你可以趴跪着么？第一次的话会比较容易。”  
虽说这样的后背位姿势在昴流有限的性爱知识里算是耻感很高的，但他还是主动翻过身，听话的摆出了星史郎想要的姿势。毕竟已经是二十五岁的成年人了，也许之前的自己认为东京之夜里被星史郎拒绝才是人生中最羞耻的时刻，但就在刚刚，自己亲口承认还没有过性经验才是比那件事更加可怕和羞耻的。所以也没有什么好扭捏的了，他爱星史郎，愿意为对方做任何事情，况且这也是自己一直以来所期待的事情，这是自己爱的表达。  
现在的昴流又看不见星史郎的脸了，只能通过听觉和肢体接触去感受对方。他听见身后传来皮带扣解开的声音，拉链拉开的声音，还有窸窸窣窣的布料从身上剥落的声音，他知道，星史郎此时也和自己一样一丝不挂了，他们马上就要彻彻底底的肌肤相亲，中间没有了任何东西的阻隔。这样的想法在昴流的脑海中升腾，他的内心已经兴奋地吹胀了一个很大的气球，唯一担心的，就是自己能否为对方带来满足。

胡思乱想间，一双略带薄茧的大手覆上了昴流的臀瓣，他的身体微微颤抖，然后，臀瓣被用力向两边分开，后穴暴露在空气中，昴流不由得瑟缩了一下。  
接着，昴流感觉到一个柔然，滑腻，湿漉漉的东西舔上了自己的后穴，那是，那是星史郎的舌头？四周的皱褶皮肤被口水充分浸湿，那不安分的舌尖居然试图往后穴里钻入。昴流本能地想要往前避开，身体却被星史郎紧紧地箍住，他急忙想要阻止对方做这样的事，这太超过了，但是又带着莫名其妙的快感，他的脊椎像是通了电，一阵酥麻的快感从后穴沿着脊椎攀爬直至自己的大脑头顶。  
“星史郎，不要，不要这样...”  
昴流转过头，看到星史郎从自己身后抬起头来，唇舌上还粘连着一条银丝，那是一幅异样的淫靡的画面。  
“昴流君，你不喜欢我这样做？”  
“不，不行...那里...”  
星史郎不再坚持，取而代之的伸出一根手指，轻轻按压着昴流的后穴，周围的皮肤因为刚才的舔舐已经充分湿润，很容易就探入其中。异物的入侵让昴流一再地颤抖，但并不算疼痛，只是略微有一点怪异，本能反应让他夹紧后穴将异物推出体外。  
“昴流君，放松点，别紧张。”  
说着，星史郎低下头亲吻着昴流的尾椎骨，嘴唇在那附近来来回回地反复磨蹭，昴流终于渐渐放松下来，甚至可以渐渐感受到身后手指抽动带来的快感，他的皮肤在情欲的燃烧下显现出淡淡的粉色，一层细密的汗珠也覆上了他的整个后背。  
“昴流君，你做的很好…”，星史郎喑哑的声音从身后传来，“你的后面，已经湿润了…”  
接着，是第二根手指的探入，两根手指在昴流的后穴中轻轻地抽插搅弄，同时，星史郎另一只手也从昴流的臀瓣上挪开，来回抚摸着他的后背和腹部，安抚着让昴流放松。渐渐的，昴流的分身在对方的撩拨下又开始慢慢地挺立起来，他在渴望着更多，更深入也更有力的刺激。

“星史郎先生…”  
星史郎听到昴流在叫自己的名字，于是整个身子俯下去，胸口紧紧贴着昴流的后背，然后凑近昴流的耳边，轻轻含住他的耳垂，手里却并没有停下动作。  
“嗯？昴流君，你要说什么？”  
“…嗯…”，昴流闷哼了一下，“星史郎先生，我想说…等一下你进入的时候…能不能…不要戴…套…”  
“昴流君不喜欢么？但那样的话，你可能会比较痛…”  
“不，我不想…我希望…第一次的时候…可以和星史郎先生…没有任何障碍的…在一起…”  
听到这句话，星史郎的心中震动了一下，他充满爱怜地亲吻着昴流的眼睛，安慰着对方。  
“昴流君，不要怕...交给我就好...”

星史郎的手退出了昴流的身体，他轻轻将昴流转过来平躺在床上，看着他的胸口不断地上下起伏着，低下头亲吻了一下对方的心脏位置，“别紧张...”，然后他抄起一旁巨大的鹅毛枕头，垫在了昴流的腰下，轻轻分开了昴流的双腿。  
虽然明白星史郎这样做是出于对自己毫无经验的一种照顾，但是这种仿佛生产一般的姿势却依然让昴流觉得无比羞耻，红晕再次爬上他的脸颊，而且比之前任何一次都要烧的滚烫，昴流不由得闭上了眼睛。  
“昴流君，睁开眼睛，睁开眼睛看着我...”  
星史郎无比耐心又温柔地亲吻着爱人的嘴唇，在他的耳边低声细语，“不要怕，看着我，是我...我要进去了，可能会有点疼，昴流君，请忍一忍...”  
昴流听话地睁开眼睛看着星史郎的目光，他勇敢地直视着对方失明的右眼，因为自己年少时的轻狂任性导致他失去了右眼，虽然对方从来没有因此斥责或迁怒到自己，但这么多年来昴流的内心却一直因为这件事不断压抑着，自责着，以至于不能再爱上其他任何一个人，也不能接受和星史郎以外的人肌肤相亲。  
时至今日，在多年的等待和压抑之后，自己终于和星史郎彻彻底底的拥抱在一起，两个人之间没有任何外物的阻隔，他们的四肢纠缠在一起，他们的胸膛紧贴在一起，他们亲吻着，交换着彼此的体液，然后将彻底的合为一体。

昴流感觉到星史郎坚硬滚烫的分身正紧紧地抵着自己的后穴，然后慢慢地一点一点地推入进去，起初是一阵被异物贯穿的火辣的刺痛，但并非不能忍受，相反，昴流甚至有点享受这样的疼痛。他努力地深呼吸放松自己以便更好地纳入星史郎，即便他的双腿在颤抖，身体在颤抖，他仍然用力地睁大着眼睛，内心无声地呼喊着星史郎的名字。终于，星史郎的分身彻底地推入进了昴流的身体，他感觉自己的身下仿佛钉入了一根楔子，这根楔子将两人彻底地连接在了一起，他们不再分开。  
“…星史郎…先生…”  
昴流发出了一声压抑的低吼，是疼痛伴随着快乐的声音，是自己和最爱的人在做，这种充实的满足感是如此的真实，他们正在做爱。  
星史郎伸出手，轻轻地拨弄开昴流被汗水浸湿的额发，他直视着对方深绿色的眸子，那里因为疼痛泛出一丝晶莹的泪花，星史郎低下头轻轻舔去昴流眼角的泪珠。  
“昴流君，我爱你…”  
“星史郎先生…我也…爱你…”  
听到回应声的星史郎一边亲吻着昴流一边轻轻律动起来，他看到昴流咬着自己的嘴角压抑着隐忍不发的时候，他用舌头探入昴流的口中，引导他跟随自己身体的感受发出带着沙哑的呻吟，那些疼痛，那些愉快，那些被快感浸润的声音不断从昴流的口中溢出。星史郎开始用力，用力地顶弄着身下的年轻人，他看到对方的手不安地攥紧床单，于是反握住他的手，两人十指紧扣，如细雨一般的吻落在昴流的嘴唇，耳垂，脖颈和锁骨。

终于，昴流感觉到疼痛慢慢消失了，取而代之的是身下不断翻涌的快感，像潮水一样慢慢将自己淹没，他的脑海中像电影播放一样一帧一帧地浮现出过去两人在一起的时光，与今日之事一起，如同青涩的葡萄在经历和时间和等待的陈酿之后，最终化作美酒，与爱人一同品尝。  
昴流本能地蜷起自己的双腿缠上了星史郎的腰侧，身体也跟随着对方的节奏一起摆动起来。情欲就如同恶魔的漩涡，拉扯着自己的身体不断地下坠，他感觉到自己的脑中仿佛银瓶乍破，刀剑乱舞一般地发出炫目的白光，他的下身已经坚硬滚烫到快要爆炸，他用尽全身的力气对星史郎喊到，  
“星史郎先生…我不行了…我想射…”  
星史郎并没有停止下身的动作，反而换来了更加有力的冲撞，他松开昴流的双手，紧扣并抬高了他的腰身，仿佛批评但又带着鼓励一般地对他说，  
“昴流君，请不要在我的床上说不行…”  
突然起来的失重感，下身不断被挑逗刺激的快感和强烈的想要射精的欲望，逼得昴流的眼角再一次渗出泪水，他不再隐忍，腹部的肌肉绷紧后，一股白浊洒在了星史郎的胸口上。  
欲望释放后的昴流仿佛全身的力气都被抽干一样，酥软下来躺倒在床上，闭上了眼睛。

星史郎停下动作，用指尖捻起一点胸前的精液送入口中，然后戏谑地再沾起一些，轻轻抹到昴流那红的发烫的脸上。  
“昴流君，感觉还好么？”  
力竭的昴流此时说不出话来，只能闭着眼睛微微点了下头。这种感觉是好的对么，是的，和自己爱的人做爱，做到尽兴的感觉当然是好的。只是虽然已经射精，但是他的身体中仍然嵌着星史郎的一部分，他还不满足，他仍然在渴望着更多。  
“星史郎先生，请…不要停下…”  
昴流的口中发出嘶哑的声音，他希望星史郎不要停下，他希望星史郎不要再一次的离开自己。  
于是星史郎再次将昴流的身体调转过来，从背后对着他的穴口再一次挺进，开始用力地抽插，几乎每一下都顶入到昴流的最深处，更为强烈的快感向昴流一阵阵袭来，他伸出双手，企图在一片意识的虚空中抓住什么。他感觉到身后人的动作越来越快，有汗水滴落在自己的背上，然后混合着自己后背上的汗液一起，滑落在身下的床单上。伴随着一阵颤栗，星史郎放开了一直紧紧箍住昴流腰侧的手，接着一股滚烫的精液灌入了昴流的身体。

射精后的星史郎几乎整个人都压倒在了昴流的身上，他的胸口紧紧贴合着昴流的后背，这是两颗心靠的最近的距离，他们的心脏此时正处在同一个位置上，有力的心跳声从星史郎的胸口传递给昴流，然后他们的心脏一起以相同的节奏跳动着。  
昴流重重地叹了口气，但并非出于哀伤而是因为满足，他的爱人还留在自己的身体里，他们欢爱的痕迹还留在他的身体里，最终他将自己完完整整地交到了星史郎的手上，全部的爱和全部的身体，完全被星史郎一个人占有。  
星史郎从背后拥吻着昴流，他将昴流汗湿的头发拨向脑后，轻轻在他的耳边低声说到，  
“昴流君，我爱你…”  
他再一次说，我爱你。  
昴流已经不需要再重复说请不要离开我的话了，他抬起手轻轻拭去自己眼角的沁出的泪，连同过去所有的林林总总的琐碎的回忆，绚烂如电虚幻如雾般，全部抛向无尽的里。他转过身紧紧抱住星史郎的身体，再也不愿意放开自己的手。  
“星史郎先生，我也爱你…”

——完——


End file.
